Loading Screens (Online)
Loading Screens appear when a new area is loaded. Along with concept art related to the area and name of the area, a message is displayed that can often be of help, especially to new players. Some loading screen messages can only be seen by going into certain locations. Gameplay Messages General *Every once in a while, just pick a direction and run. Quests are everywhere, and exploration can reveal unexpected surprises, valuable treasures, and other rewards. *Want to sell items to other players? Guilds have built in guild stores. Join a guild and sell them to other members. *If you don't know what to do next in a quest, look for hints in the tracker text on the right side of your screen. *Old books, notes and journals can be found throughout Tamriel. Some just tell interesting stories, but others can unlock quests or provide close to hidden treasures. Read everything! *Press 'T' (default key) to cycle through your active quests, and to select which quest you are currently tracking. *Wayshrines aren't just for resurrection. When you discover a wayshrine, you can use it to fast travel to other wayshrines you've visited. *You can enter Cyrodiil once you reach Level 10 by opening the Alliance War tab and joining a campaign. Once you have join a campaign, enter it by selecting it and pressing 'E' (default key). *You can speak to other members of your guilds on guild chat by typing "/guild1," "/guild2," etc. *Enter cursor mode by pressing ."" (default key). *You can be a member of up to five guilds at the same time. *Once obtained, Collectibles such as Mounts, Costumes, and Pets are unlocked for your entire Account. Crafting *Fishing requires using a proper bait at the proper location. Your chances of getting a rare fish improves when more people fish at the same spot, but that can also make a fishing hole dry out faster. *While using a crafting station in the world, all of the crafting materials stored in your bank will be available to use. *To add an enchantment to an item, right click the item and select "enchant." If you have a glyph of the appropriate level, you will be able to enchant that item. *Items come in five quality levels represented by five colors: white, green, blue, purple and gold. The colors signify the quality of the item in ascending order, but only for that particular level. For example, a gold level 10 item might be better than a green level 12 item. *While using a cooking fire you can view recipes you've learned and ingredients required by unchecking the "have ingredients" and "have skills" check boxes. Skills *Reading books from bookshelves will sometimes grant you a rank in one of your skill lines. Combat *Fleeing is a perfectly valid tactic if you wander into a tough situation. Find or craft better gear, use Skill Points, or level up a bit more, then come back to fight another day. *You can resurrect yourself or another player on the spot if you have a full soul gem of appropriate level in your inventory. *You can't sprint and use abilities at the same time. *When you unlock weapon-swapping at level 15, you can decide to place the same type of weapon in both slots but select different abilities for your ability bar. *Pay attention to the effect your abilities have on different types of monsters. Some powerful creatures are immune to certain effects, while whole groups of monsters might be resistant to others. Lore Messages Deities *Auri-El is a god-ancestor to all the High Elves, who claim direct descent from the divine Aedra. Auri-El is the god of time and creation, and is worshipped by most of Tamriel's humans as Akatosh. Ebonheart Pact Locations *Bleakrock is an island off the coast of Skyrim between Windhelm and Solstheim. The hardy Nords who inhabit Bleakrock are mostly farmers and fisherfolk. A small contingent of Pact soldiers keeps a sharp lookout for pirates and raiders. *The Hall of Trials is Windhelm's arena, where champions from all over Tamriel come to compete to win victory in Nord games. Being Nords, their games chiefly involve lethal weapons and near-death experiences while the audience cheers and drinks mead. *The vaults beneath the xanmeers were built by a long-gone Argonian tribe in honor of Sithis, the "Dark Husband." They are said to contain tests for those who think to withstand the call of the abyss. *Reachmen are considered vile heathens by the civilized people of Tamriel: they renounce the Eight and mock all of the Aedra, singing praises to the Daedra instead. Worship varies from clan to clan, but the most popular Daedric Prince is Hircine, the source of their dark nature magic. *Tales say that Gandranen was built by an Ayleid sorcerer, a worshiper of Hermaeus Mora who so loved books that she created a series of magical halls that would attract books from across Tamriel, no matter where—or when—they were published. Aldmeri Dominion Locations *The second largest of the Summerset Isles, Auridon has always served the High Elves as a buffer between their serene archipelago and the turmoil of Tamriel. The Altmer of Auridon have been hardened by generations of repelling invaders, pirates and plagues. *This island off the south coast of Elsweyr is named after the Khajiiti goddess of weather and the sky, who is usually represented as a great hawk. She finds many worshipers among the cat-folk's sailors and farmers, especially those who grow moon-sugar cane. Daggerfall Covenant Locations *The province of Hammerfell, a land of deep deserts and craggy mountains, is home to the hardy Redguards. Fierce warriors, they not only survive in this harsh landscape, they seem to thrive on its challenges. *One of the first landfalls settled by the Redguards when they sailed east from their lost homeland of Yokuda, the island of Stros M'Kai is now haven for freebooters, sea-rovers, and other nautical entrepreneurs who roam the Abecean Sea. *Nine generations ago, the island of Betony was conquered by the Stonetooth Orcs, who renamed it Betnikh. A proud, self-reliant people, Orcs fiercely protect their new home from incursions by outsiders. Cyrodiil *The Imperial province of Cyrodiil dominates central Tamriel. With the Empire's collapse, armies of the Dominion, Covenant, and Pact have all invaded Cyrodiil, vying for the Imperial throne and control of the greatest prize in the land. *A fortification has stood upon this site, guarding the harbor for all of recorded history. Over time, the military Anvil Fortress was gradually rebuilt into the elegant palace known as Anvil Castle. *The Order of the Houre, one of the oldest knightly orders in Cyrodiil, was during the rise of the Longhouse Emperors to protect the Akatosh Chantry. *"You've got no more chance than a child at night in Nisin Cave." –– Old Saying in Vlastarus *The domains have belonged to House Tharn since the late First Era. By the end of the War of Righteousness, General Turpis "Volte-Face" Tharn was in possession of the broad holdings that the family today calls home. *Though occasionally mined as a source of chert and flint by vassals of House Tharn, hasn't been used for that purpose for some time. The locals say it's too dangerous. *Many of the in Cyrodiil formed relatively recently, their members largely made up of deserters from the Imperial Legions––or from the armies of the invading alliances. *In the language of the Ayleids, the name of this ruin translates to " ," but the locals around Chorrol know it as the Elf Haunts, and keep away from it. * extensive cave system is said to include tunnels that lead to subterranean fortifications, but since the tunnel collapse of 2E 512 no miner has been able re-enter that section. Gold Coast *In Ayleidoon, "Garlas Agea" means "Cavern of Secrets." But the secrets of the Wild Elves were often dark, horrific, and perhaps better forgotten. Gallery Base Aba-Loria Loading Screen.png|Aba-Loria Abamath Ruins Loading Screen.png|Abamath Ruins Abecean Sea Loading Screen.png|Abecean Sea Angof's Sanctum Loading Screen.png|Angof's Sanctum Ash Mountain Loading Screen.png|Ash Mountain Auridon Loading.png|Auridon AyleidSanctuary Loading.png|Ayleid Sanctuary Bal Foyen Loading Screen.png|Bal Foyen Barrow Trench Loading Screen.png|Barrow Trench Belkarth Outlaws Refuge Loading Screen.png|Belkarth Outlaws Refuge Bisnensel Loading Screen.png|Bisnensel Black Vine Ruins Loading Screen.png|Black Vine Ruins Bleakrock Isle Loading Screen.png|Bleakrock Isle Carac Dena Loading Screen.png|Carac Dena Carzog's Demise Loading Screen.png|Carzog's Demise Chapel of Light Loading Screen.png|Chapel of Light Charred Ridge Loading Screen.png|Charred Ridge Chateau of the Ravenous Rodent Loading Screen.png|Chateau of the Ravenous Rodent CheesemongersHollow Loading.png|Cheesmonger's Hollow City of Ash Loading Screen.png|City of Ash Claw's Strike Loading Screen.png|Claw's Strike Coral Heart Chamber.png|Coral Heart Chamber Coldharbour Loading Screen.png|Coldharbour Coldharbour Surreal Estate Loading.png|Coldharbour Surreal Estate Craglorn Loading Screen.png|Craglorn Crimson Cove Loading Screen.png|Crimson Cove Crosswych Mine Loading.png|Crosswych Mine Crow’s Wood Loading Screen.png|Crow’s Wood Crypt of the Exiles Loading Screen.png|Crypt of the Exiles Cryptwatch Fort Loading Screen.png|Cryptwatch LoadCyrodiil.png|Cyrodiil DaggerfallCastle Loading.png|Daggerfall Castle Davon's Watch Outlaws Refuge Loading Screen.png|Davon's Watch Outlaws Refuge Dead Man's Drop Loading Screen.png|Dead Man's Drop Den of Lorkhaj Loading Screen.png|Den of Lorkhaj Deshaan Crafting Loading Screen.png|Deshaan Deshaan Loading Screen.png|Deshaan Deshaan Quests Loading Screen.png|Deshaan Do'Krin Temple Loading Screen.png|Do'Krin Temple Dra'Bul Loading Screen.png|Dra'Bul Dresan Keep Loading Screens.png|Dresan Keep Elden Hollow Loading Screen.png|Elden Hollow Emberflint Mine Loading Screen.png|Emberflint Mine Eyevea Loading Screen.png|Eyevea Eyevea Mages Guild Loading Screen.png|Eyevea Mages Guild Fardir's Folly Loading Screen.png|Fardir's Folly Five Finger Dance Loading Screen.png|Five Finger Dance Flaming Nix Deluxe Garret Loading Screen.png|Flaming Nix Deluxe Garret Fort Arand Dungeons Loading Screen.png|Fort Arand Dungeons Fort Sphinxmoth Loading Screen.png|Fort Sphinxmoth WoeLoad.png|Foundry of Woe LoadFG.png|Fungal Grotto Glenumbra Loading.png|Glenumbra Grand Topal Hideaway Loading Screen.png|Grand Topal Hideaway Greenhill Catacombs Loading Screen.png|Greenhill Catacombs Grunda's Gatehouse Loading Screen.png|Grunda's Gatehouse Halls of Ichor Loading Screen.png|Halls of Ichor Halls of Submission Loading Screen.png|Halls of Submission Harridan's Lair Loading Screen.png|Harridan's Lair Heart's Grief Loading Screen.png|Heart's Grief Hectahame Grotto Loading Screen.png|Hectahame Grotto Hightide Hollow Loading Screen.png|Hightide Hollow Hoarvor Pit Loading Screen.png|Hoarvor Pit House Dres Crypts Loading Screen.png|House Dres Crypts House Indoril Crypt Loading Screen.png|House Indoril Crypt Ice Heart's Lair Loading Sceen.png|Ice Heart's Lair Ilmyris Loading Screen.png|Ilmyris Imperial Underground Loading Screen.png|Imperial Underground Inner Sea Armature Loading Screen.png|Inner Sea Armature InnerTanzelwil Loading.png|Inner Tanzelwil Isles of Torment Loading Screen.png|Isles of Torment Jode's Light Loading Screen.png|Jode's Light Khaj Rawlith Loading Screen.png|Khaj Rawlith Kuna's Delve Loading Screen.png|Kuna's Delve Lady Llarel's Shelter Loading Screen.jpg|Lady Llarel's Shelter Library of Dusk Loading Screen.png|Library of Dusk Lightless Cell Loading Screen.png|Lightless Cell Lightless Oubliette Loading Screen.png|Lightless Oubliette Lower Bthanual Loading Screen.png|Lower Bthanual Mal Sorra's Tomb Loading Screen.png|Mal Sorra's Tomb Manor of Revelry Loading Screen.png|Manor of Revelry Mephala's Nest Loading Screen.png|Mephala's Nest Moonmont Temple Loading Screen.png|Moonmont Temple Mournhold Loading Screen.png|Mournhold ESO Tribunal Temple load screen.png|Mournhold Tribunal Temple Naril Nagaia Loading Screen.png|Naril Nagaia Nchu Duabthar Threshold Loading Screen.png|Nchu Duabthar Threshold Nereid Temple Cave Loading Screen.png|Nereid Temple Cave Quarantine Serk Catacombs load screen.png|Quarantine Serk Ragnthar Loading Screen.png|Ragnthar Rawl'kha Outlaws Refuge Loading Screen.png|Rawl'kha Outlaws Refuge Rawl'kha Temple Loading Screen.png|Rawl'kha Temple Reaper's March Loading Screen.png|Reaper's March Reaver Citadel Pyramid Loading Screen.png|Reaver Citadel Pyramid Ren-dro Caverns Loading Screen.png|Ren-dro Caverns Rkhardahrk Loading Screen.png|Rkhardahrk Roots of Silvenar Loading Screen.png|Roots of Silvenar Rulanyil's Fall Loading Screen.png|Rulanyil's Fall Sancre Tor Loading Screen.png|Sancre Tor Sanguine's Demesne Loading Screen.jpg|Sanguine's Demesne Senalana Loading Screen.png|Senalana Serpent's Grotto Loading Screen.png|Serpent's Grotto Shademist Enclave Loading Screen.png|Shademist Enclave Shael Ruins Loading Screen.png|Shael Ruins Shrine of Mauloch (Abamath).png|Shrine of Mauloch (Abamath) Shrouded Hollow Loading Screen.png|Shrouded Hollow Silatar Loading Screen.png|Silatar Silumm Loading Screen.png|Silumm Silvenar's Audience Hall Loading Screen.png|Silvenar's Audience Hall Spindleclutch.png|Spindleclutch Stonefalls Loading Screen.png|Stonefalls Stormhaven Loading Screen.png|Stormhaven Stormwarden Undercroft Loading Screen.png|Stormwarden Undercroft StrosMkai Loading.png|Stros M'Kai Tempest Island Loading Screen.png|Tempest Island Temple to the Divines Loading Screen.png|Temple to the Divines The Apothecarium.png|The Apothecarium The Banished Cells Loading Screen.png|The Banished Cells The Black Forge Loading Screen.png|The Black Forge The Cave of Trophies Loading Screen.png|The Cave of Trophies The Corpse Garden Loading Screen.png|The Corpse Garden The Demi-Plane of Jode Loading Screen.png|The Demi-Plane of Jode The Endless Stair Loading Screen.png|The Endless Stair The Grotto of Depravity Loading Screen.png|The Grotto of Depravity The Halls of Torment Loading Screen.png|The Halls of Torment LoadProphet.png|The Harborage The Hunting Grounds Loading Screen.png|The Hunting Grounds The Mooring Loading Screen.png|The Mooring The Triple Circle Mine Loading Screen.png|Triple Circle Mine The Underroot Loading Screen.png|The Underroot The Valley of the Blades Loading Screen.png|The Valley of Blades The Vault of Haman Forgefire Loading Screen.png|The Vault of Haman Forgefire The Vile Laboratory Loading Screen.png|The Vile Laboratory The Vile Manse Loading Screen.png|The Vile Manse The Wailing Maw Loading Screen.png|The Wailing Maw Themond Mine Loading Screen.png|Themond Mine Thibaut's Cairn Loading Screen.png|Thibaut's Cairn Thizzrini Arena Loading Screen.png|Thizzrini Arena Tomb of Apostates Loading Screen.png|Tomb of Apostates Torog's Spite Loading Screen.png|Torog's Spite Tower of the Vale Loading Screen.png|Tower of the Vale Troll's Toothpick Loading Screen.png|Troll's Toothpick Valenheart Loading Screen.png|Valenheart Velyn Harbor Outlaws Refuge Loading Screen.png|Velyn Harbor Outlaws Refuge Village of the Lost Loading Screen.png|Village of the Lost Viridian Watch Loading Screen.png|Viridian Watch LoadPrison.png|Wailing Prison Wayrest Loading Screen.png|Wayrest Weeping Wind Cave Loading Screen.png|Weeping Wind Cave Zalgaz's Den Loading Screen.png|Zalgaz's Den Dranil Kir Loading Screen.png|Dranil Kir Orsinium Bonerock Cavern Loading Screen.jpg|Bonerock Cavern Nikolvara's Kennel Loading Screen.png|Nikolvara's Kennel Thieves Guild Underground Sepulcher Loading Screen.png|Underground Sepulcher Dark Brotherhood Anvil Castle Loading.png|Anvil Castle Anvil Outlaws Loading.png|Anvil Outlaws Refuge At-Himah Family Estate Loading Screen.png|At-Himah Family Estate Blackwood Borderlands Loading Screen.png|Blackwood Borderlands Castle Kvatch Loading Screen.png|Castle Kvatch Cathedral of Akatosh Loading Screen.png|Cathedral of Akatosh Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary Loading Screen.png|Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary Enclave of the Hourglass Loading Screen.png|Enclave of the Hourglass Garlas Agea Loading Screen.png|Garlas Agea Hrota Cave Loading Screen.png|Hrota Cave Jarol Estate Loading.png|Jarol Estate Jerall Mountains Logging Camp Loading Screen.png|Jerall Mountains Logging Camp Knightsgrave Loading Screen.png|Knightsgrave Sewer Tenement Loading Screen.png|Sewer Tenement Smuggler's Den Loading Screen.png|Smuggler's Den The Gold Coast Loading.png|The Gold Coast ESO Morrowind Cragwallow Cave Loading Screen.png|Cragwallow Cave Dreudurai Glass Mine Loading Screen.jpg|Dreudurai Glass Mine Sheogorath's Tongue Loading Screen.png|Sheogorath's Tongue Vvardenfell Placeholder Loading Screen.png|Vvardenfell Placeholder Zainsipilu Loading Screen.png|Zainsipilu Zalkin-Sul Egg Mine Loading Screen.png|Zalkin-Sul Egg Mine Clockwork City Clockwork City Loading Screen Blank.png|Clockwork City The Shadow Cleft Loading Screen.png|The Shadow Cleft Summerset Eldbur Sanctuary Loading Screen.png|Eldbur Sanctuary Karnwasten Loading Screen.png|Karnwasten Monastery of Serene Harmony Loading Screen.png|Monastery of Serene Harmony Red Temple Catacombs Loading Screen.png|Red Temple Catacombs Summerset Loading Screen.png|Summerset Shimmerene Waterworks Loading Screen.png|Shimmerene Waterworks The Spiral Skein Loading Screen.png|The Spiral Skein Tor-Hame-Khard Loading Screen.png|Tor-Hame-Khard Wasten Coraldale (Online) Loading Screen.jpg|Wasten Coraldale Elsweyr Abode of Ignominy Loading Screen.png|Abode of Ignominy Meirvale Keep Loading Screen.png|Meirvale Keep Hall of the Lunar Champion Loading Screen.png|Hall of the Lunar Champion Northern Elsweyr Loading Screen.png|Northern Elsweyr Rimmen Outlaws Refuge Loading Screen.png|Rimmen Outlaws Refuge Star Haven Adeptorium Loading Screen.png|Star Haven Adeptorium Sugar Bowl Suite Loading Screen.jpg|Sugar Bowl Suite Patch 3.2.0 Split Tusks Den Placeholder Loading Screen.jpg Toestink Ruins Loading Screen.jpg ru:Загрузочные экраны (Online) Category:Online: Gameplay Category:Online: Lists